The Truth in the Holiday
by Fangirly98
Summary: What if there were feelings behind the mistletoe kiss? What if they were brought up? (Secret Santa gift)


A/N: Secret Santa wishes for Stacy/musicnlyrics. I hope you like it.

Characters I wish for: Booth and Bones

Please include: romance; Christmas; doesn't have to be in this season.

Please exclude: Brennan leaving for a remote location.

Merry Christmas Y'all and Happy New Years!

Brennan was sitting at her desk, lost in the latest chapter of her book when Booth walked in.

"Bones, was it really like kissing your brother?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch. Yesterday, Brennan and Booth had kissed under the mistletoe so she could spend some alone time with her family. Booth hadn't stopped thinking about it since.

"Of course not Booth; that would be completely inappropriate." She said, looking up from her computer to the symmetrically pleasing man on the couch.

"Well, I know that Bones…" He shuddered, trying to shake the thought away." What I meant was, did you actually feel nothing?"

"Why would I? We're just partners." She tried not to fidget but ended up looking away, which was illogical. Truth be told, she had been asking herself the same thing since the kiss, but she couldn't have felt anything, right? They were just partners.

"Right," he said discomfited, "just partners." Booth cast his eyes downward, his spirits sinking further with each passing second.

"Is that all Booth? I have a deadline." She didn't want him to go. She liked having him around, but in this moment she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll let you get back to work." As he walked out of her office, he never felt so small. He had felt something. He should have said spoken up. He should have told her.

But what if she wasn't ready? What if it ruined their friendship? He couldn't survive that. Neither of them would. So, with a heavy heart, he continued walking.

When she could no longer see him, she sighed, thinking, 'Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Oh yeah, because it could ruin everything. What if he leaves? Plus, I'm not a feelings person I'm a brain person. This is so confusing.'

She knew the only person who could help would be Angela.

Angela had heard about the kiss and was disappointed to find out that it was nothing.

"Ang? Can I talk to you?" Brennan asked.

"Of course sweets, my doors are always open." She smiled

"But it was closed when I came in." Brennan said, now confused.

Angela sighed, "Sweetie, it's an expression. It means you can always come to me. What is it?"

"Well you know the kiss that Booth and I shared yesterday? Booth came in to ask if I felt anything."

"Well did you?" Angela knew that this could lead to something more, the two of them heading down the right path.

"I don't know. I have never had a kiss like that, I've never felt like that. For a moment, I forgot people were watching. I didn't want it to end."

"Sweetie do you have feelings for Booth?" Angela knew the answer from the look on her face, but she also knew that her friend needed to say it.

"NO!" she said, a little more quickly than she meant to. "It was just a release of hormones in the brain that resulted in me feeling like that." She was even having trouble convincing herself.

"You don't seem so sure of that." Angela smirked knowingly.

"Even if I did, which I've not deduced I have, Booth doesn't feel the same way. It would ruin our friendship, and I can't do that.

"But he does Bren. He does feel the same way. Why do you think he asked you?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it."

"Well maybe you should."

At the hoover Building, Booth sat alone. 'Why was I so stupid? Of course she didn't feel anything. Stupid, Stupid. I need to stop thinking about her and her blue eyes, her silky brown hair, her smile. Oh, her smile. Booth what are you doing? Stop it. She's your partner, she's your friend. She's just so beautiful, so smart and perfect and…' Booth was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang.

As she waited at the diner in their booth, she contemplated what she was going to say. But honestly she had no clue. She heard the bells and turned to see the man she was waiting for.

"Hey Bones, is everything okay? It sounded urgent." He sat down, but when she didn't respond he got worried.

"Bones, are you -" what he was saying was cut short by two beautiful, pink lips meeting his. The kiss was soft and gentle, and he didn't want it to end. When they sparated she ran.

"Bones! Stop!" Just outside the diner she turned a looked at him, tears running down her face.

" Booth…I'm sorry… that was… inappropriate." She said between tears. She turned on her heel and sped off before he could respond.

He chased after her, not knowing what he was going to say, but knowing he had to catch her. As he turned her around he knew exactly what to do. He placed one hand under her chin, wiped her tears away, and kissed her. It started out slow, before become more and more passionate. In that single kiss it told them both how the other was feeling. They didn't need just needed that moment.

When oxygen became a problem, they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart. He placed his forehead on hers, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Booth, I…"

"I know Bones. Me too."

In that moment, everything was perfect.

A/N: I really hope that was wanted you were looking for and I hope you enjoyed it.

XOXOXO


End file.
